Ronin Love
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: The Ronin's find true love. No yaoi! More info. inside. Don't be afraid to comment and fav! No Flames! Don't know when I'll have Kento's and Sage's chapters up. Discontinued for now! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Ryo Sanada

**I do not own the Ronin Warriors!**

_A/N:_ _I got these sayings from the site, **sayo,** Go and check it out!_

_**You'll see the** **"Sexy" sayings in these ' ' and in italic form**._

_This was **just done for fun**!_

_I also decided **not to name the OC's**, and **the OC's are women only! No gay nor bi are in these!**_

_If you decide to comment, **I will only accept the good and nice ones! So don't waste your comments on bad ones! **_

_**Thank You! And Enjoy!**_

**RYO SANADA:**

Ryo Sanada has been dating his girl for over three months now and has thought to move their relationship to the next level.

He called her up to see if she could come over to his apartment so they could talk, and, of course, told her that it was nothing bad.

There was a knock at the door. He walked up to answer it and smiled when he saw her standing there.

He let her in and gestured toward the couch.

She sat down beside him.

He took her hands in his and said, "_'It's good to have you here.'_ I just wanted to be with you, tell you how much I love you, and that I would like us to move our relationship forward to the next level. That is, of course, if you want to. If you're ready."

She smiled a sexy shy smile, and her eyes sparkled. "I was hoping you'd bring that up because I've been thinking the same thing."

"You have?" He then smiled a big smile, "You just love when the man makes the first move, don't you?"

"You know me."

Ryo leaned in and kissed his girlfriend passionately on the lips.

As they kissed she slid her hands underneath his shirt and touched his chest.

He stopped the kiss and put his hands over his head so she could remove his shirt.

They only stopped kissing on and off for a couple seconds to take off the others clothing.

He looked down at her breasts and said before taking one into his mouth, "_'lookin' good!'_"

She arched her back in pleasure, wanting herself more in his mouth. She had so much pleasure running through her that she just couldn't help but bring her hand to his dick. But she couldn't get a hold of it and was only able to touch his abdomen.

"_'Hey there, need a hand' 'beautiful'?_" He moved his body to where she would be able to see/touch his penis.

She hesitated, staring at the gorgeous 7in. long dick.

"_'Well come on, I'm the one you're after.'_" He picked her hand up and wrapped it around his cock.

Ryo helped to come into her hand a few moments later.

She licked her hand cleaned, her palm then one finger at a time.

Ryo laughed, "damn you're hot!" He kissed her neck saying in between the kisses, "but, _'it's time we stopped playing.'_"

"Oh, Ryo!" She touched his balls and penis.

"_'Come on, let's do it!'_"

Ryo spread his girlfriends legs wide, then slammed one finger into her butt hole and started sliding it in and out before adding more fingers into her.

There was pain, but pleasure was exceeding it all. She moaned.

Finally, he stretched her far enough, and it was time to get this party started.

He slammed himself all the way into her.

As he pumped slow to as fast as he could go, his head went back and his eyes closed tightly. "_'So, this is first class.'_"

He finally came, but came outside of her.

Both his dick and the front half of her body was covered with his juice. "_'Looks bad, any suggestions'?_" He winked.

"Hmm, I may have one suggestion." Before getting to her own body, she went first to Ryo's penis and sucked and licked dry the excess.

"You were so wonderful, Ryo."

"I should be saying the same thing about you."

They kissed once more before falling asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2 Rowen Hashiba

ROWEN HASHIBA With Kento And Cye Present:

Rated: M

Characters: Rowen Hashiba, Kento Rei Faun, Cye Mouri

Pairings: This is a threesome turned foursome. OC with all three of them at once.

Rowen and Kento were both invited to a party (an non-alcoholic party because that's just me.)

They didn't know many who were there except for the ones who invited them.

The two looked around at the people, seeing if they could spot some hot chic's they could get to know.

They found one talking with one of her own friends.

They didn't realize how long they've been staring and only realized it when she and her friend came up to them.

"Hey boys, found something you like," The girl's friend asked?

Kento walked a little more closer to the girl, put her hair behind one of her ears, then said, "this one's the one I like." He gave the girl a sexy smile and a wink.

She returned his smile, but shyly.

Rowen lifted a brow and silently said to himself, I didn't think we'd both have a crush on the same girl. Out loud he just said, wondering what could happen further between the girl and he and Kento, "_'You were going to introduce us to your friend, weren't you?'_"

Then he looked over at the girl and said, "Because it _'looks like I'm falling for you,'_ too."

The girl's friend was devastated and walked away angrily, "whatever!"

Kento looked over at Rowen with confusion and shock on his face. "Seriously?"

Rowen only just shrugged.

"_'So, who are you?'_" Rowen finally asked.

She told them her name and they introduced themselves as well.

"So what do you think about two best friends having a crush on you," Rowen asked?

"It's definitely different, but…" She bit her bottom lip.

"It's ok, you can tell us," Kento said.

She smiled another shy smile. "I like it."

"Would you like to come back home with us?"

She smiled a less shy smile and said, "I would love to."

"_'Okay, let's go.' 'Come on then.'_" Rowen then said putting his arm around hers.

The three walked outside.

"Do you have your own car?" Kento asked stopping on the sidewalk.

"I came with a friend, so no."

So the three got into Kento's black H1 Hummer.

As they were driving they asked about each other, getting to know the other.

"We share the house with four other people," Kento said. "Mia, who owns the house, and our three best friends Cye, Ryo, and Sage."

"Is that gonna be a problem," Rowen asked?

"Not at all. But they wouldn't mind me being there would they, even with the two of you?"

"Nah, our business is our business," Kento answered.

The three made it to the house.

When they walked in, she only got a chance to glance the front room before Kento picked her up and the three ran up the stairs to their room. "Hi guys, bye guys," Kento said not really looking at any of them.

The guys, including Mia, all looked behind them a little too late to see what that was all about. And each had confused faces on them.

Once they were in the room, Rowen locked the door behind them and Kento laid their lover on one of the two beds.

"_'Let's jam!'_" Rowen said sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Kento.

"Lets!" Kento removed his own shirt.

Rowen bent down and started kissing their lover on the lips while Kento removed her pants and ripped her shirt off.

Before taking her underwear and bra off, Kento went to her neck and gave her light kisses down the side of it to the lower part of her stomach.

She moaned in Rowen's mouth. Rowen smiling in the kiss knowing that she was enjoying what they were doing to her.

He stopped the kiss and went to remove the rest of her clothing before he took off his own.

Kento too, took all his clothes off.

They let her play, touch, and suck on their penises before they did any sexual thing to her.

Once Rowen came into her mouth, he went to one of her breasts and started playing with it.

Kento went down to her vagina and started French kissing it, along with slipping his tongue into her hole from time to time.

She started to moan a little louder and placed both hands on the two boy's heads to keep them there.

The two stopped what they were doing and silently agreed that they both wanted to hear her moan louder and or even scream with pleasure.

"_'It's time to bring our power together and really kick it.'_" Rowen announced.

"Oh yes, please! Give it to me! I want it so bad!"

"Don't worry sexy thing, we're gonna give you everything we got," Kento replied.

"I call the front," Rowen said.

"Ok, fine, but I get to do the front later."

"Of course. We're both gonna take her equally."

Kento laid flat on the bed with their babe on top of him-her back to him-and Rowen took the top.

Rowen put on a condom, then the two simultaneously slid themselves into both of her holes.

They fucked her as hard as they could and what they wanted from her actually came. She screamed making them want to come even sooner than they wanted, they didn't want this to end.

They were about to come until they heard a knock at the door, but it was too late for them to stop since they were so close to coming.

Another knock.

They came.

"What is it?" Kento yelled annoyed.

"It's just me."

That was Cye's voice.

"Yeah, so?"

"I was just wondering what was going on in there."

"Like you wouldn't know, Cye. You did it before."

"Yeah, but there's two of you in there." Cye said pointing out that there were two guys in the room.

"It's called a threesome."

Rowen put back on his boxers while the other two covered themselves up with the blanket.

He walked over to the door, unlocked it, then opened it just an inch.

"Cye," Rowen started, "we're not doing each other if that's what you're wondering. We don't roll that way."

"Well, that's good to hear, but mostly I was just shocked that you two are sharing the same girl."

"Love happens." That was Kento.

"Yeah, I understand that, but a threesome?"

Rowen just rolled his eyes. "Get in here." He opened the door wider and grabbed Cye by the collar of his shirt, yanking him in.

"Whoa!"

Cye stood there a bit confused. "Why'd you bring me in here?"

"You seem to be curious about when it comes to sex with more than two people. So, I thought you get a chance to know what it's like."

"I, I don't know. It seems wrong some how."

The girl removed the covers and walked up to the two. She put herself on Rowen, her breasts against his chest.

Cye looked wide-eyed at the full naked girl in front of him.

"C'mon Cye, you know you want to give it a try." Kento said joining them, still full naked as the girl. "You can't resist this gorgeous creature." He spanked her ass a couple times to prove his point.

Cye couldn't get any of his words out. He didn't know what to do.

The girl came over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmmph!" He wasn't expecting that.

Nor was he expecting her to touch him down south.

Rowen removed his boxers again.

The girl started undressing Cye. He couldn't stop her, his body wanted this, but his brain was full of confusion.

Finally he was in full nude just like the rest of them.

"Go for it Cye," Kento said.

Well, there was nothing else he could do. He brought himself into this, so it was time to start playing. He just hoped he wouldn't regret this tomorrow.

Cye rapped his arms around the girl and kissed her passionately.

As he was kissing her he lowered one of his hands to her ass and gently squeezed it.

Cye moved to the bed and had her lay flat on her back with her legs spread apart. He brought his dick to her vagina and rubbed against it until he came all over her.

* * *

Rowen and Kento watched as their other best friend and lover were making love to each other.

Cye was playing with her breasts when Rowen couldn't take anymore and wanted to start fucking their girl again.

Cye wouldn't let her lick his frosting off her, and Rowen seeing that, wanted to also put his semen all over her.

"_'Let's see if I can get my point across.'_" He liked Cye's idea with keeping his seeds on her and thought to fill it with more.

"Ooo, let me join ya!" Kento said getting into position to start pumping himself onto her.

They both spilled onto her, she now covered with all three of their sperm.

"Now you can clean yourself off." Cye said smiling then kissing her on the lips.

She lifted her breasts up one at a time with her hands to lick them clean, but used her fingers for the rest of her body.

"Ah man!" Kento said. "You're turning me even more on! I can't wait to fuck you again!"

"_'Let's go for a full Inferno link up!'_" Rowen suggested.

"Lets! Please!"

"But how," Cye asked? "She only has two holes and there's three of us."

"_'We'll find a way in together.'_ She just needs to be widened a bit more." He looked over at Kento then asked, "would you do the honors Kento and widen her front hole?"

"Sure thing!" He smiled.

Kento slammed two fingers into her before ever putting his whole fist inside.

She screamed with more pleasure once again, but of course that wasn't going to be her last pleasurable yell.

"She's ready," Kento announced.

Waiting for him to say that, the two were sucking on her tits.

"So which two are going to be doing the front," Cye asked?

"You and Kento," Rowen answered.

So this time both the girl and Cye were in the middle, Rowen on the bottom and Kento more so behind Cye so he could get his penis into their mate, Cye also had to straighten out so he wouldn't get in Kento's way.

Of course, like Rowen in the first round, Kento and Cye wore condoms.

They all came and Kento was surprised. "I have never in my life came that many times in one day! That was amazing!"

The other three agreed.

"You think we can do this again," Cye asked?

"There's always tomorrow. And _'that's worked for us so far, right?'_"

"I guess it has. And thanks for letting me join in on the fun."

"You're always welcomed to join whenever you want, Cye."

Cye smiled.

"Will you promise to be here forever?" Kento asked the love of their lives.

"Only if you want me to be."

"Definitely!" The three unison.


	3. Chapter 3 Cye Mouri

****

****

Cye Mouri:

Cye had this major crush on his and the other Ronin's new friend.

He didn't know if she noticed the way he looked and acted around her.

One day she was over at their house, Cye was cooking dinner.

She walked into the kitchen to see how he was doing, and it wasn't on how he cooked, he was a wonderful chef. She just wanted to see him alone.

She walked in quietly, not sure really how to go about this, this feeling.

Cye sensed someone coming up behind him. He turned his head to see who it was. He smiled saying, "hey _'what's up'_?"

"Um, nothing. I…just wanted to see…how you were doing."

"Is everything alright?" He stopped what he was doing and turned his whole body to face her.

She looked down away from him, unsure on what to say.

"It's alright, you can tell me."

She hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I know that you…you have feelings for me…"

"Yeah, I do." He smiled a small shy smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well…I have those…those same feelings."

Cye walked closer until he was nearly on top of her and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

She smiled in the kiss and kissed back.

She touched his pant-covered penis before going for the fastenings.

They stopped kissing. Cye looked into her eyes and told her, "_'I'm ready'_."

She smiled an even bigger smile and removed Cye's pants, leaving on his boxers and, instead, removing his shirt.

Once those pieces of clothing were off him, she went back to his boxers and stuck her hand inside them pulling out his dick in the process.

Cye watched her every move. He looked at his penis and laughed jokingly saying out loud, "_'How's it going big guy'_?"

She laughed at what he said toward his cock. She touched it sexually to get him aroused.

It worked, now he was dying for her to go at it with his dick. "_'Come on…do it now'_!"

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get." She placed his penis into her mouth and started sucking.

He placed a hand on the back of her head not only to keep him sturdy from falling on top of her, but to keep her from leaving his dick unfinished. His head went back in the process of so much pleasure running through his body. _'I can feel it happening slowly...very slowly'_.

Finally he came into her mouth and sighed a heavy sigh of release.

"_'It's like shooting the rapids at level four'_."

"Actually that was level three. The next fun part that you're thinking of is level four."

"Well, then, let's get to level four, shall we?"

He removed all of her clothing, having her move toward the countertop and lean over it with her ass facing him.

He got her ready, then slowly slid himself into her and started humping.

Cye came inside her, and they both slid to the floor out of breath and sweating.

They were grateful that because they were making certain sounds no one came in to check on what was happening.


End file.
